An electrical coupling of the type to which the present invention relates typically comprises two connector components which are configured to be coupled together to interconnect two or more transmission paths to provide electrical communication there-between. Typically, one connector component will be configured as a male or plug-type connector and the other connector component will be configured as a female or socket-type connector for receiving the male or plug-type connector.
An example of a rotatable electrical coupling of the type for use in a swivel or pivot joint of a mounting arm is described in International Patent Application Publication No. WO03/092127 A1. It has been found, however, that such coupling designs are not always suitable to meet the requirements demanded of equipment mounting systems in modern healthcare, commercial and industrial applications. In particular, the technical equipment which is to be supported or suspended on such carrier arm systems often demand connection performance not provided by prior art coupling arrangements.